magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Atoll Leviathan
These creatures are usually only found far from shore, in oceans or seas. It's quite the sight to see a leviathan rise from the water, greater in size than any boat. It's still a common myth that sailors who never returned have been dragged to their deaths by leviathans. Should anyone harm the sea in any way, leviathans will take their revenge. For them, capsizing a boat is as simple as breaking a twig. For this reason, people embarking on long journeys across the sea often carry tokens of good luck, and a spell of protection if they can manage it. This is largely unnecessary, for leviathans prefer their own company, and rarely rise to the surface. It is not easy to anger them, though the easiest way is disturbing the areas where their young are. It's more common to see young leviathans, as they are curious about land, and more likely to surface. At the slightest sign of life, though, they dive back beneath the waves. Leviathans can move with great speed, as they have webbed appendages and long serpentine tails. They are most likely to appear to those who have great love for the sea, or magi intent on protecting the ocean. Egg A serpentine shape can just barely be seen stirring inside this egg. Hatchling Leviathan hatchlings usually remain underwater, exploring the depths and bothering the krakens. Every so often, though, young leviathans become adventurous and come to the surface. If they're feeling particularly rambunctious, they may even approach ships, though they flee if anyone sees them. Though leviathans vary widely in color, their colors do allow them to easily blend in with their surroundings, making them difficult to find. They are also extremely fast, and racing with great speed is one of their favored games. Adult There are many who think leviathans come in endless colors, and several magi have taken it upon themselves to search for more variations. From time to time, new varieties are discovered. Recently, three different leviathans have been spotted, ranging from purples to muted pinks. Their fins are more brilliant in color, one being a brilliant aqua, another yellow, and the last blue. The fins of leviathans are usually quite bright in color, and is thought to be how they attract mates. They run along the back of leviathan's backs, extending all the way to the tips of their tails. Several more fins can be seen along their heads, and along their flippers as well. Although leviathans appear slender and graceful, do not let this fool you. These companions can coil around an object and destroy it with ease, and have been known to do exactly that to ships. Despite their strength, they do not eat meat, but instead consume plants. Most of their days are dedicated to hunting for exotic plants along the bottom of the lake. Whenever foreign plants try to invade an area, leviathans make short work of them by munching away. Breeding Additional Information * No. 442 * Obtained by breeding: ** Trench Leviathan X Grey Pearl Wyrm * Released: August 11, 2013 * Artist: Glasswalker * Description: Damien Category:2013 Creatures Category:Hybrids Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Serpents Category:Leviathans Category:Water